conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
KU 10th Mechanized Brigade
The 10th Mechanized Brigade is a formation of the Kongelige Hæren. The brigade was created around the Hälsinge regemente '''of the former swedish army with the name '''Hälsingebrigade. It is garrisoned in Boras and attached to the 7th Infantry Division. History The regiment has its origins in fänikor (companies) raised in Hälsingland and Gästrikland in the 1550s and 1560s. In 1615, these units—along with fänikor from the nearby provinces of Medelpad, Ångermanland and Västerbotten—were organised by Gustav II Adolf into Norrlands storregemente, of which eleven of the total 24 companies were recruited in Hälsingland and Gästrikland. Norrlands storregemente consisted of three field regiments, of which Hälsinge regemente was one. Sometime around 1624, the grand regiment was permanently split into three smaller regiments, of which Hälsinge regemente was one. The regiment was officially raised in 1630 although it had existed since 1624. Hälsinge regemente was one of the original 20 Swedish infantry regiments mentioned in the Swedish constitution of 1634. The regiment was also called Joakim Brahes regemente after its first commander Joakim Brahe. It was allotted in 1682 as the second Swedish regiment to be so, after Dalregementet. The regiment was given the designation I 14 (14th Infantry Regiment) in a general order in 1816. Hälsinge regemente was garrisoned in Gävle from 1909. In 1973, the regiment gained the new designation I 14/Fo 49 as a consequence of a merge with the local defence area Fo 49. When the local defence area changed designation to Fo 21 in 1982, the designation changed to I 14/Fo 21. After the military reform of 2001, the regiment was updated to a modern brigade, Hälsingebrigade, and attached to the 7th Infantry Division. Campaigns *The Swedish War of Liberation (1521–1523) *The Northern Seven Years' War (1563–1570) *The War against Russia (1590–1595) *The Polish War (1600–1629) *The Thirty Years' War (1630–1648) *The Torstenson War (1643–1645) *The Northern Wars (1655–1661) *The Scanian War (1674–1679) *The Great Northern War (1700–1721) *The Hats' Russian War (1741–1743) *The Seven Years' War (1757–1762) *The Gustav III's Russian War (1788–1790) *The Finnish War (1808–1809) *The Campaign against Norway (1814) Brigade Composition *'MB10 Signal Company' *'9th Mechanized Infantry Battalion', operates in the heavy infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Pbv302 , MT-LB and general purpose vehicles families *'10th Mechanized Infantry Battalion', operates in the heavy infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Pbv302, MT-LB and general purpose vehicles families *'7th Motorized Infantry Battalion', operates in the light infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Sisu XA and general purpose vehicles families *'8th Motorized Infantry Battalion', operates in the light infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Sisu XA and general purpose vehicles families *'4th Engineers Battalion' *'7th Logistic Support Battalion' *'3rd Artillery Battalion, '''operates in the field artillery role and is equipped with ARCHER Artillery System self-propelled 155 mm howitzer and Anti Air weapons *'MB10 E&M Engineers Company''' *'MB10 Medical Company' *'MB10 Military Police Company' Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union